Pintalabios
by Gab Max
Summary: Goku esta en plena adolescencia, sus hormonas están disparadas. Pero eso no le da problemas... Hasta que se fija en unos suaves y carnosos labios.
1. Capítulo 1

Pareja: Goku x Bulma

Personajes de Akira toriyama.

Historia situada después de que Goku entrena con kamisama siendo un niño. Y se reuntra con los demás en el torneo ya con el aspecto de un adulto.

 **Advertencia: El fanfic esta orientado más que nada al erotismo, así que hay lemon.**

Pintalabios

« _Será una larga noche._ », piensa Goku.

Las personas que se hospedan en el mismo hotel que él no molestan. La lluvia es leve, tanto que los susurros del viento hacen que no se pueda escucharla.

A Goku sulta un pesado suspiro, removiendose inquito en su cama—Y aun así no puedo lograr dormir, que mal.

La habitación esta a oscuras, por lo que tampoco hay ninguna luz fuerte que le irrite.

Cierra los ojos decidido a descansar de una vez. Sin embargo, unos rellenos y coloridos labios se niegan a dejar a Goku en paz. « _Su boca parecía inflamada con ese color rosa. De verdad pensé que estaba muy mal. ¿le gusta parecer enferma? Que tonta... Oh, vamos ¿Por qué pienso otra vez en Bulma?_ »

Un rayo disuelve sus pensamientos. De pronto la lluvia es más fuerte y los susurros del viento ahora son un claro silbido.

Goku tiene la intención de mirar el paisaje que ocasiona la lluvia. Por el momento, esa idea se hizo más tentadora que dormir.

Camina con paso lento hasta la ventana y la abre. « _Solo espero que mañana no llueva así, para poder seguir con el torneo de las artes marciales._ »

El viento acaricia su piel y las cortinas empiezan a hacer un ligero baile. De la misma forma, afuera danzan las ramas de los árboles pero estos lo hacen con la compañía de la lluvia. Y el cielo esta decorado con pedazos de nubes negras.

Suspira—¡Ya esta! No puedo dormir...—murmura.

Todo esta oscuro, menos un lugar en el cielo. Donde las nubes negras parecen ser iluminadas. Estas empiezan a moverse dejando a la vista una brillante luna.

El corazón de Goku late fuertemente. Cada parte de él se pone en tensión. Un sudor comienza a empapar su frente. Toma todo el aire que puede—Uff que frustrante, aunque ya no tenga cola sigo actuando como si la tuviera—aspira el aire otra vez.

Esta vez el agrabable olor a lluvia entra en sus sentidos.

Lo calma más. Ese aroma le hace recordar al de Bulma. No es para nada parecido. Pero provoca en él la misma sensación de regocijo y calma.

Sin planearlo una imagen se disuelve en la razón de Goku.

 _Él acerca su nariz hasta el cuello de la peliazul. Absorve todo lo que puede ese dulce aroma._

 ** _Tan delisioso._**

 _Que le produce la urgencia de sentir la fragancia convertida en sabor. Entonces, despega la nariz de su piel para remplazarlo con su boca. La abre despacio y sale su traviesa lengua para empezar a acariciar el cuello de Bulma._

Sobresaltado pierde el equilibrio y da un paso atras. «¡¿ _Tengo hambre y quiero comer a Bulma_?!»—Oh, por eso no dejo de pensar en ella. Pero no puedo comerla por mucho que tenga hambre. Eso esta mal. Mejor iré por comida—Goku sale de la habitación.

* * *

Autora:

Se que Goku y Bulma más que pareja sería dispareja, pero igual quería escribir lo prohibido y imposible :D

Otra cosa... se que el maestro roshi había destruido la luna. Pero piccolo en la saga de los sayayin la volvió a destruir. ¡Asi que esta bien si la incluyo igual! Jaja

¿Que les pareció? Recuerden que los review me dan ánimos!

¡Gracias por leer y un beso en el corazón!

Cosquillas ^ω^


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En el pasillo no hay nadie, pero se escuchan murmullos. Hay completa oscuridad, lo cual es extraño, porque en los pasillos siempre hay iluminación.

Goku tenía pensado ir hasta recepción para pedir comida. Pero sin luz ahora es más difícil ir hasta allí.

No puede evitar sentir el aroma de la comida en el piso de abajo.

Su estómago ruge con impaciencia. Sin pensarlo mucho, comienza a caminar por los pasillos hasta el delicioso manjar que siente.

...

El aroma es cada vez más fuerte. En segundos está cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Su nueva habilidad hace acto de presencia, advirtiéndole que un débil Ki obstruye la entrada.

Él sonríe contento, pues deduce que es una de esas personas con ropa blanca y carrito que llevan comida hasta la habitación—¡Tu das comida! ¿Verdad?

Una luz fuerte choca con sus ojos. Alguien lo está alumbrando con una linterna. La risa de alivio de una mujer no tarda en sonar, una mujer que conoce bien.

Él alca sus cejas—¿Bulma?

Bulma toma su remera, acercándolo más a la puerta de la cocina. « _Y pensar que casi me rindo_ » piensa la muchacha—La misma. Es una suerte que estés aquí—susurra.

Él se siente extraño, pues la peliazul casi pegó sus cuerpos—¿Por qué?¿Qué sucede?

Ella solo ríe malvadamente—Tu solo golpea a Yamcha cuando diga "¡Ahora!"

Bulma empuja con brusquedad la puerta y alumbra todos los lugares posibles buscando la figura de Yamcha.

Goku solo ve a su amiga.

Ella parece loca agachándose, levantándose, corriendo de un lado otro con rapidez. De repente para y da una lenta vuelta, apuntándolo con la linterna.

Lo mira con cara siniestra—No te quedes ahí y búscalo.

Él se asusta un poco—¡Sí!—da un paso—¿Pero a quién?

Apresurada, ella no le responde y se desliza por una puerta que conecta la cocina con otra habitación.

Todavía desconcertado, revisa en un armario, sin saber que está buscando. « _Vaya, Bulma esta terrorífica._ »

En el armario hay un montón de cacharros para cocinar.

Entonces se da cuenta de donde está.

Otra vez el aroma de la comida reclama todas sus atenciones.

Emocionado y hambriento. Se le hace agua la boca y gira la cabeza.

Se encuentra de bruces con la expresión ceñuda y aterradora de Bulma.

Goku grita y se lleva una mano al corazón—¡Vas a matarme!

Ella cruza más sus brazos y cierra sus ojos inundados de enojo—Al que voy a asesinar es a Yamcha.

Él la ignora y solo camina hasta la comida. Pues, el hambre es más importante ahora.

Bulma suspira y se apoya en un mueble—¿Cómo puede...? Lo vi entrar aquí con esa chica.

Fascinado Goku se inclina sobre la cena.

Ve una preparación jugosa. A pesar de que ya se haya acostumbrado a la falta de luz, no puede descifrar qué es ¡Pero aun así lo va a comer!

Bulma pasa la mano por su cabello—Pensándolo mejor. Se fue la luz en ese momento, así que puede que me haya confundido...—niega con la cabeza—Peleamos, es más seguro que no sea un error.

Con una parte de su apetito saciado, su amigo al fin le dice:—¿Buscabas a Yamcha?

Ella hace una mueca—¿Ahora te das cuenta? ¡Claro! Eso no me dejo dormir en toda la noche.

Goku hace un pequeño esfuerzo para sentir el Ki de Yamcha. El muchacho está a solo dos habitaciones de ahí. Abre la boca repleta de comida para decírselo.

Pero en ese momento, Bulma es consciente de lo extraño que es que su amigo este allí y lo interrumpe—¿Y tú por qué estas despierto?

Él traga lo que tiene en la boca « _¿Por qué no estoy durmiendo...? ¡Ah, sí!_ »—Estoy ansioso por la pelea. A pesar que solo pelee con una mujer.

—Es cierto. Tú no has peleado todavía.

Goku vuelve a tener sus cachetes completamente inflados—Aemat tetnia hambgre—(Además tenía hambre)

La manera en que habla Goku la confunde. No puede verlo con esa oscuridad, por mucho que lo intente. Sin perder tiempo, activa otra vez la linterna de su celular y apunta a su amigo. Sus ojos de cielo se expanden mucho—¡Goku, no puedes comer esa comida!

Preocupado detiene el trozo del manjar que se iba a comer. Duda si decirle o no su preocupación a la genio, pues podría ofenderle. Aún así su titubeo dura poco y le dice sin rodeos:—Pero, si no como esto, **te comeré a ti.**

* * *

Autora:

¡Segundo capii!

Pido disculpas por los errores que tuve en el primer capi e.e (A Goku, sulta, inquito y otros más) jaja perdón! pensé que los revise bien y no jaj. Creo que este no tiene nada e.e

Después quiero agradecer a Mouse92 y Smithback por su apoyo c:

¡Muchas gracias! Ya saben que cualquier indicio de que les gusto me da mucha alegría -w-

Sin más, besos y hasta el otro capítulo

Cosquillas ^ω^


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Él sigue siendo el mismo. Con él cabello igual de escandaloso, vistiendo como de costumbre, solo que ahora esta alto y musculoso. Que lo hace ver terriblemente guapo. Bueno no todo es genial en él, tiene alimento esparcido por el rostro, revelando que no es el más agraciado.

Pero ella no puede evitar que, de igual manera, sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo « _¿Goku acaba de decirme...? Imposible, él no es un pervertido que hace ese tipo de bromas. Aun así, si lo dice enserio es aún peor»_ ríe de nerviosismo _—_ ¿Es una broma o de verdad eres caníbal?

Él parpadea—Mm, espera ¿Qué es caníbal?

Bulma recupera un poco el control. Porque Goku vuelve a ser el mismo bruto de siempre—Caníbal se le dicen a las personas que les gusta cenar carne humana.

Goku aprovecha la sorpresa de la hermosa joven para seguir saciando su apetito. No le da una respuesta inmediata, su cabeza se esfuerza por trabajar. Sabe que le dijo que la comería, así se veía en su fantasía. Pero, pensándolo mejor...

 _Comer a la genio, de verdad. Cuando ella está colocada en un plato, rodeada de comida que la decora. Mientras acerca sus grandes dientes a su amiga para morderla como cualquier carne. Y ella de seguro en ese momento estaría llorando y suplicando que no se la comiera._

Él se pone azul. Arruga la nariz sacando la lengua. ¡Por supuesto que no la quiere comer!—Adg, no, no soy caníbal.

Ella posa sus manos en su caderas—¡Eso quiere decir que solo estas bromeando! Tú no debes...

Goku se ve perdido « _¿Bromeando? Claro que no_ » Se apresura al decirle:—No era broma.

Bulma se queda quieta. No sabe si exigir explicaciones es lo correcto, puesto que nota la confusión del muchacho. Finalmente decide ir hasta la puerta—Vigilaré que no venga nadie. Esa comida fue preparada para otras personas y nos vamos a meter en problemas si el personal descubre que te la comiste toda.

...

« _¿Qué quiero de Bulma?_ »

La imagen de él sobre el cuello de su amiga ronda por su mente. Primero estaba seguro que eso significaba que la quería comer, pero después de pensarlo mejor eso le causó náuseas.

Sin embargo, él quiere hacerle eso. Mira a Bulma mientras da un último bocado.

Ella se ve muy entusiasta vigilando que nadie se acerque a la escena del crimen.

Pero en realidad ella esta... « _Esa extraña actitud es porque le gusto y esa es su forma de decírmelo ¿O me equivoco? ¡Fue todo una confesión! Aunque, nunca se sabe con Goku, a veces solo es un idiota. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago_?»

El muchacho camina hasta la peliazul. Tiene que contarle su reciente descubrimiento—Bulma, sabes. Yo... creo que solo ¿Cómo decirlo?—se lleva una mano a la barbilla—Solo quiero probarte un poco, pero no comerte—« _¿Eso es? Pues yo pienso que lo dije bien_ »

Bulma tiene el rostro muy rojo « _Él a-acaba de decirme algo comprometedor y se queda así tan tranquilo_ »—Ehh yo... Me voy a mi habitación—dice alarmada.

* * *

Autora:

Bieen! Poco a poco vamos avanzando hasta el momento de la verdad xD

Ashley, DrhouseFan y AileySJ muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios! Es bueno saber que piensan y si les gusta mi fic ( TuT)9

Hasta la proxima (que seguro es mañana) un beso enorme!

Cosquillas ^▽^


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

El único guerrero capaz de derrotar al temible piccolo, se encuentra caminando por el pasillo. « _Esta asustada. Por eso huyó al escuchar lo que pensaba. Probar también es algo malo_ »—Tengo que arreglar el malentendido, yo no voy a hacerle nada.

Ya está frente a la habitación de la joven rica. Golpea la puerta con sus nudillos—¿Bulma?

Bulma se sobresalta. « _Que oportuno_ »—¡Goku ahora no puedo salir, regresa más tarde!

« _Me tiene miedo y no quiere abrir_ »—¡No temas Bulma! ¡Solo vine a decirte que no te haré ningún daño!

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy asustada!

Si esta asustada. Pero no como Goku cree.

—¿Por qué entonces no abres la puerta?

Ella se rinde—¡Está bien, está bien!—va a recibirlo.

La cientifica sólo lleva una bata de baño. El escote es muy revelador, para desgracia de Goku. Además de ser corto y dejar al descubierto sus piernas. Para colmo, una luz débil la abraza permitiendo que pueda verla perfectamente.

Goku queda deslumbrado. En parte por la luz repentina que sale del cuarto de Bulma, pero más por Bulma. Solo puede decir:—Hola.

Bulma siente que se le ablanda el corazón con la timidez inesperada del guerrero—Hola—sonríe un poco—estaba por ducharme pero puedes pasar.

Entran juntos. Su habitación está repleta de velas aromáticas.

Ella empieza a explicarle:—En recepción dijeron que un rayo hizo que se fuera la luz y que están haciendo lo que pueden para solucionar el problema. Mientras tanto me dieron estas velas.

Él mira de soslayo la figura de Bulma « _No, no, no mires_ »—Huele muy bien.

Bulma asiente—Sí. Por cierto ¿Qué querías, Goku?

Él reacciona por fin desde que la vio y la enfrenta—¡Ah! Bulma quiero que sepas que yo no te lastimaría nunca, no me tengas miedo.

Ella rueda los ojos—Acabo de decir que yo no—mueve los labios para un lado apretándolos. Es una pérdida de tiempo pelear con él—Está bien, no te tendré miedo.

La mueca que hizo Bulma llamo la atención de Goku más de lo permitido. Frunce el ceño—Todavía tienes eso en la boca. Oye ¿Por qué quieres parecer enferma?

Eso la enoja—¡Su nombre es pintalabios y no es para parecer enferma, tonto! Hace que mi boca se vea más bella, además es llamativo para los chicos.

La cara de Goku se ilumina como cuando alguien resuelve algún misterio—¡Con que es por eso!

—¿Por eso qué?

Él se permite sonreír satisfecho—¡Por eso aunque lo intente siempre estás molestando en mi cabeza! Por esa cosa en tu boca, tienes que quitártelo.

Todo fue como si le cayera una bomba. No está recuperada del " **Comerte** " ni del " **Probarte** " y ahora tiene un " **Siempre en mi cabeza** ". Y él cree que es por su pintalabios—¿Estás... seguro que es por el maquillaje? ¿No piensas que es por otra cosa?—es una pregunta peligrosa, pero quería hacerla.

Goku se encoje en hombros—¿Qué otra cosa sería?

También es peligroso acercarse mucho a él, sobre todo estando vestida así, pero igual lo hace. Lo mira directamente a los ojos—Dime ¿yo te parezco bonita?

* * *

Autora:

7u7 Que pasará heheh...

Ya saben que sus review son vida :3, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar; Smithback, Mouse92 y rukiachan25 :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap

Cosquillas 7u7


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Goku le contesta sin entender mucho:—Sí, siempre estás diciendo que eres la más hermosa del mundo.

Bulma en ese instante decide que no puede dejar el asunto así _«El realmente no puede pensar que todas esas locuras que dice son sólo por un pintalabios»_ —Se lo que digo, pero me refiero a que tú me veas atractiva.

Goku ojea a la muchacha sin poder evitarlo.

Hermosos ojos de un azul irreal, realzados por su cabello del mismo color. Sus rasgos faciales y su deslumbrante cuerpo la hacen ver como un ángel. Además, hay que destacar que por ella circulan aires de inteligencia que acaban por añadirle más encanto.

La temperatura de Goku sube y se esfuerza por estabilizar los latidos de su corazón « _¿Por qué reacciono así?_ »—De verdad eres muy atractiva para mí.

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminan y pone las manos en su cadera en señal de triunfo.

—Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi problema—las palabras de él sonaron seguras.

Lo que hizo dudar a Bulma—¡Claro que tiene que ver! A menos que estés diciendo que no te gusto.

« _¿Gustar? Siempre me ha gustado_ »—Si me gustas, siempre me has agradado.

Bulma sufre otra vez esa necesidad. Él tiene que estar consciente de la atracción que siente por ella—No de esa manera, es un 'gustar' diferente. Como tú has dicho, piensas mucho en mí. Eso es clave, ¿no piensas mucho en otras personas como lo haces conmigo? ¿O sí? Lo mismo con "probar" no piensas en probar a otras...—Bulma se detuvo un momento pensativa notando que algo se le escapa « _¿¡Qué rayos quiso decir con eso!?_ »

—Es cierto.

Bulma es invadida por la esperanza, dejando pasar su interrogante. Se convence de que si prosigue explicando, el entenderá por fin—Y también gustar de alguien hace que quieras pasar tiempo a su lado.

Entonces Goku es consiente del que la siguió hasta aquí, cuando debería estar descansando, que es lo que realmente él necesita. Esta vez no contesta.

Porque Bulma se apresura a continuar explicando—... Y a pesar de que estás conmigo, te gustaría estar más cerca. Ya sabes, sentirme.

No está muy seguro de esa parte. Su fantasía se remueve inquieta en su cabeza, esa fantasía extraña de probar su cuello « _¿Es esa una forma de querer sentirla?_ »

Ella se sonroja—... O hacer cosas conmigo, cómo darme un beso. Todo eso es gustar—pero Bulma no se conforma con sólo explicar, ella quiere escucharlo de él—¿Te gusto?

Él se rasca la cabeza—No lo sé ¿Qué es exactamente un beso?

Ella parpadea repetidamente—¿Cómo no sabes que es un beso? ¡Se ve en todos los lugares!

Él levanta los hombros restándole importancia al hecho—Bueno, si lo he escuchado. Aunque no recuerdo que era.

Bulma se dispone una vez más a aclarar las dudas de Goku—Un beso es cuando...—su vista se queda clavada en la boca de su amigo. Se graba en su cabeza una loca idea. No, ella no puede hacer eso. Pero la curiosidad y el deseo son más grandes que su razón. Y la llevan a decir:—Es esto— «Después de todo será una pequeña demostración»

Goku ve como la peliazul se aproxima a él demasiado cerca.

Se siente intranquilo al tener su rostro junto al suyo, mas su cercanía provoca que pueda olfatear más su fragancia exquisita. Ese aroma le hace permanecer justo donde está.

Sus palmas descansan el musculoso pecho de Goku. Se impulsa a arriba para llegar a su objetivo; la boca del saiyajin.

Él sigue en su papel, está de piedra sin saber que hacer. Sólo observa como los ojos azulados se cierran frente a él.

 **Tan suave como una brisa**. Así es el contacto de sus labios recién unidos. Es un leve mimo, muy suave.

Goku reacciona colocando las manos en los codos de la peliazul, un impulso de mantenerla en su lugar. Sus ojos se empiezan a entrecerrar producto del dulce tacto en su boca. Pero él aún los mantiene semiabiertos.

Bulma no puede quedarse cordial, se embarca a jugar con los labios inexpertos del guerrero. Olvidando que sólo debe ser una pequeña demostración.

Goku empieza a obtener la mayoría de sus respuestas. Ahora todo en su mente encaja. Pero no puede profundizar sus pensamientos. Está ocupado en sentir.

Su cuerpo junto al de ella. El aroma embriagador. Como el calor se instala en él, en ambos. Esas cosas tan raras que hace ella en su boca. Las manos de Bulma acariciándole suavemente el pecho.

Esos detalles hacen que sus párpados caigan rendidos. Y que haga un esfuerzo por imitarla.

Eso pincha el entusiasmo de Bulma. Que se halla cegada por la misma niebla que Goku. Incitándole a querer más. Entonces contorna con la lengua la entrada a la boca de Goku.

Él aprecia un escalofrío extraordinario.

Bulma le muestra otras sensaciones, los placeres que pueden generar tener sus lenguas entrelazadas. Haciendo una danza lenta y gentil.

Ese tacto termina por enloquecer al héroe. Un gemido sube por su garganta y sus manos abandonan los codos de Bulma para ubicarlas en su espalda. La presiona para tenerla más cerca. Pero no es suficiente y él comienza a acariciar con firmeza su espalda.

Con ese arrebato inesperado, Bulma se da cuenta que fue demasiado lejos. Se separa con brusquedad de él, pero no demasiado. Las manos del saiyajin se niegan a dejarla ir muy lejos. Permanece mirando aquellos ojos que antes de esa locura detonaban inocencia. Se esfuerza por recuperar la voz y la razón—Todo eso, lo que dije antes, es gustar. Yo solo quería... Pienso que por eso 'molesto' en tu mente, no por el pintalabios.

Él no quiere estar lejos de ella, no después de descubrir eso. Y deja de sentirlo como un problema, ni siquiera recuerda por qué lo consideraba como tal—Gustar de ti es genial.

* * *

Autora

Perdón por tardar tanto! Sinceramente no se que me pasó. Tenía el capitulo terminado, no más me faltaba pulirlo un poco. No tengo excusas, pero voy a terminarlo esta semana si me es posible. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap

Agradezco a sus reviews! Smithback, Androide Rojo y Angelinarte.

Ya saben que sus comentarios me animan!

Gracias por leer mi fic 3

Cosquillas :*


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El guerrero se apresura a continuar lo que le fue interrumpido. Toma el rostro de la hermosa chica y junta sus labios. Justo como lo hizo ella.

Mientras más se deleita con su boca, más percibe el sabor a fresa que desprende de ella.

Completamente fascinado chupa con insistencia sus labios, decido a beber más de ese sabor que lo está volviendo loco.

Bulma está tan sumergida en placer como abrumada. Ya no puede resistirse a el torbellino de fuertes sensaciones. Ni puede negar todo lo que este beso significa. Los besos que ella dio anteriormente no pueden compararse con los de Goku. Esta fuerte química jamás había aparecido con Yamcha.

Todo tiene sentido ahora. La afinidad entre ellos dos es arrolladora, por eso ella fue golpeada con la necesidad de besarlo. Pero no es solo eso lo que cobra sentido. ¿Puede ser esta la razón por la que Yamcha prefiere irse con otras mujeres? ¿Busca en otro lado esas sensaciones que no despiertan cuando están juntos? ¿Había tomando por novio al chico equivocado?

Su guerrero da una fuerte succión a su labio inferior antes de separarse. La mira intensamente a los ojos mientras respira agitado-No puedo detenerme.

Bulma rodea su brazos en su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella-No quiero que lo hagas.

Pero antes de que llegue a su boca, Goku la frena.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta.

Él frunce la boca, no sabe si decirlo o no. Esta preocupado por la reacción que Bulma pueda tener, ya que la ultima vez ella se fue corriendo-Lo que sucede es... No tengas miedo ¿Está bien? Ni tampoco te vayas.

Ella asiente intrigada.

Goku detiene sus ojos en su pálido cuello y traga saliva -Quiero... probarte.

 _¡Lo de probarla! ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_

El sayayin despeja sus dudas al dirigir el rostro a su cuello y tomarla por la cintura. El aliento de él le provoca cosquillas.

Bulma no se aleja como él había pensado, en lugar de eso extiende su cuello para darle un acceso mayor.

Entusiasmado primero absorbe el agradable aroma de la joven, ese que está grabado en su memoria y que ahora puede notar con más firmeza. Luego comienza depositar suaves besos por la zona.

 _¿Qué si tenía por novio al chico equivocado? ¡Un rotundo sí! Goku solo me esta besando tiernamente y yo apenas puedo respirar.  
_  
La lengua del guerrero comienza a acariciarla. Moviéndose a arriba y volviendo abajo. Luego la chupa y otra vez la degusta, trazando exquisitos círculos. La besa, la prueba, vuelve a chuparla.

Bulma siente que su cabeza da vueltas y se aferra a sus hombros.

Goku esta en un trance. Cautivado por el placer que le proporciona estar probando al fin a Bulma. Absorbe de su cuello y juga con su lengua. Tan Delicioso. La muerde muy ligeramente y gime con gozo.

La peliazul se estremece y suspira de placer. Sus manos inquietas comienzan a acariciarlo, una se sumerge en el desordenado cabello de Goku, otra recorre su torso y espalda. No puede evitar suspirar al sentir su extraordinario cuerpo y se frota contra él. Olvidando por completo que solo lleva una toalla que está sujeta frágilmente.

Un gemido se le escapa y resuena en la cabeza de Goku. _Su boca_. La besa con una dura pasión.

Entonces pasa lo evidente, la toalla no resiste y cae libremente al suelo.

La peliazul coge aire pasmada y toma apresurada la tela-¡Mierda!-dice y esta a punto de cubrir su desnudez, pero él la detiene sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

Observa detenidamente cada detalle. La piel de la peliazul es de un hermoso color crema, que parece brillar con la intensa luna. Sus senos, llenos y firmes. Su hermosa figura de estrecha cintura y caderas angostas. Lo contempla todo.

Dentro de su pecho su corazón comienza a bombear rápido. Su respiración se hace más pesada y todo su cuerpo arde. _Es extraño es como si estuviera viendo la luna_. Son las mismas reacciones, como si estuviera perdiendo todo el control. Pero esta vez acompañado una aplastante necesidad que exige más, más de ella. Respira hondo para controlarse pero sus impresionantes faroles azules y su carnosa boca entreabierta terminaron por romper su cordura.

Él se lanza sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

Bulma se ve atrapada por el inmenso cuerpo de Goku. Esta desconcertada por la salvaje mirada que él le dedica.

Tomo su boca con una posesión aplastante mucha más intensa que las otras veces. Sus manos empiezan a volverse mucho más traviesas, deteniéndose en esos lugares que le cautivaron. Toca sus pechos, ahuecándolos en sus manos. Apretando y acariciando sus pesados senos. Sus pezones duros golpean en su mano llamando la atención del guerrero, que los toma entre sus dedos.

Ella se queja en su boca sintiendo que todo su cuerpo esta en llamas-Goku...

Completamente ido, piensa en la posibilidad de probar esos llenos globos y no tarda en hacerlo. No puede besar tiernamente como cuando lo hizo con su cuello. Su beso es fuerte, es exigente, necesita tener esa piel cremosa en su boca y sentirla en su lengua. Su labio golpea el duro botón y lo lleva a su boca. Lo lame y lo chupa con avidez.

Bulma está arrollada por el completo deleite, nunca le había gustado mucho que la besaran ahí. Pero ahora él esta haciendo que sus piernas fallen. Quiere recobrar el equilibrio pero Goku ataca su pecho sin piedad y ella no puede más que temblar en sus brazos.

Él se da cuenta que se está cayendo y la levanta. La toma en brazos y Bulma rodea sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

 _Él se volvió tan astuto de repente._ Por supuesto, para obtener lo que quiere Goku se vuelve audaz. _¿Y yo?_ Por ahora Bulma solo se deja dominar por él, pero quiere responder a sus deseos también. Como tocar sus impresionantes musculosos. Pero no por encima de la ropa, lo quiere desnudo. Como esta ella ahora mismo-¿Goku? Quítate esto-le exige tirando de su camisa.

Él abandona sus pechos para cumplir su petición. No se arrepiente ni un segundo de la abrupta separación, el contacto directo de sus manos en su piel lo hizo dichoso. Y aún más cuando puso la boca sobre él. Se apretó más contra ella. Provocando el primer roce de sus sexos.

Bulma gime agradeciendo la fricción. Estaba tan mojada, necesitaba tanto sentirlo. Y el estaba de la misma forma a juzgar por la dureza de su hombría. Se frota contra él sin poder controlarse.

El guerrero se pone en tensión, lanza un gemido y la imita. Se frota contra ella, una y otra vez. Sintiendo que ansia más, mucho más. La tela le estorba, le resulta demasiado incómodo, así que la aparta de su camino.

En cuanto lo hizo salto libre. Goku si se había visto despierto otra veces, pero nunca así. Se ve rojizo y palpitante, como si estuviera sufriendo. _Estoy sufriendo._

Observa a su hermosa chica quien tiene completa atención en su zona baja. Esta boquiabierta.

 _Se ve tan preciosa_. Goku los junta de nuevo deleitándose con su calor, gimiendo satisfecho con la sensación y retoma los roces.

Simplemente es fantástico. No puede parar de moverse contra ella y el sudor empieza a perlarle la piel.

Bulma siente que va morir. Su erección moviéndose contra su clítoris la hace ver las estrellas. Jamás había sentido algo así, su entrada pide a gritos ser atendida. Ser llenada. De verdad va a morirse si no lo tiene dentro suyo-Goku... por favor- toma su erección y la guía a su interior.

Es grande y le cuesta un poco. Pero tiene que entrar, lo necesita con anhelo. Gime con descontrol cuando se abre paso en su entrada. Solo es la punta y la esta estirado exquisitamente.

Goku se aferra a ella y lanza un sonoro gruñido-Bulma... esto no se parece a nada que haya hecho antes.

Ella se mueve tomando más de él-Lo que me haces sentir también es nuevo para mí. Nunca quise tanto que alguien me tome.

Él es apaleado por su calor, su humedad y el satisfactor efecto de tenerla ajustada a él. Desliza sus caderas imitándola y se entierra más en ella.

Los gemidos de Bulma se avivan.

Esto era lo que él necesitaba desesperadamente. Ella y él unidos de esta forma. Anhelaba tomarla de esta manera. Entrando y saliendo. Golpeando en ella una y otra vez-Bulma...

Ella gime fuertemente, el es tan grande y la esta tomando sin piedad alguna. Lo miro a los ojos y lo besa mientras el continua penetrándola cada vez más salvaje.

Goku la golpea en un lugar que provoca un _gemido-lloriqueo_ y se incrementa la estrechez de su coño. Al tener esa repuesta continua embistiéndola en ese punto.

Ella se retuerce en sus brazos-Goku... Estoy llegando.

 _  
¿A dónde?_ No puede preguntarle nada porque ella se aprieta a él mucho más fuerte, todo su cuerpo se estremece en su brazos y grita. Bulma es hermosa, pero ahora con el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes su belleza aumenta todavía más.

Sus caderas siguen meciéndose hasta que explota y se derrama dentro de ella.

...

Su estado salvaje fue reemplazado por la paz. Siente el cuerpo de gelatina. Ahora, por primera vez en toda la noche esta soñoliento.

Se retira de Bulma y intenta dejarla en el suelo pero eso fue un error.

La joven cae en cuanto la deja de sobre sus pies.

Asustado intenta levantarla-¿Bulma estás bien?

A ella se le escapa una pequeña risa-Estoy fantástica, pero no puedo caminar.

Sabia que lo que hicieron no era normal. Le hizo daño de alguna manera a sus piernas y ahora ella no puede ponerse de pie-¿¡Te hice tanto daño!? ¡Lo siento, Bulma!-la levanta en brazos y la acuesta en la cama-No temas, buscaré a un médico y recuperaras las piernas.

Bulma lo sujeta antes de que se aleje de ella- ¡No seas idiota! Solamente fue un segundo por la intensidad-se pone de pie para mostrarle que está bien- ¿Lo ves?

Él parpadea y luego suspira aliviado- Creí que no volverías a caminar.

Ambos se miran un segundo y luego ríen a carcajadas.

Él se deja caer en la cama-¿Eso va pasarte siempre?

-No lo sé-bosteza mientras toma asiento en la cama junto a él- _espero que si_ -murmura por lo bajo.

Goku la mira con ojos adormecidos y con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero su semblante es perturbado, arruga el ceño y mira ausente a otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es el ki de Yamcha.

Ella le toma de la mano, quiere dejarle algo claro- El ya no es mi novio. Nos peleamos y no terminó bien. Rompimos.

Goku no se siente convencido- Pero estabas buscándolo.

\- Si, porque aún quería seguir peleando con él-se cruza de brazos-No podía entender porque él no me quería y yo no lo quería a él. No de la forma que teníamos que querernos-suspira- siempre le echaba la culpa a él de todo, pero la verdad es que no existe conexión-acaricia la mano de Goku- No se siente igual, ni una acaricia en la mano. Todo esa intensidad, solo aparece cuando estoy **contigo**.

Él permanece un rato en silencio-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora soy tu novio?

Bulma sonríe divertida-Si a ti no te molesta.

Él sede a sus deseos y se aproxima a ella-¿Podré estar _así_ cerca tuyo si soy tu novio?

Ella asiente y aprovechando que está tan cerca le da un pequeño beso-Significa que soy toda tuya después de todo.

-Entonces, no me molesta serlo

...

Goku yace acostado junto a la joven científica. Ella duerme con tranquilidad sobre su pecho.

Entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello azulado, acariciándola ¿Cuántas veces había aparecido ella en sus pensamientos sin dejarle dormir? Y ahora la misma joven esta por conducirlo a unos de sus sueños más plácidos.

Lo envuelve el calor que emana del delicado cuerpo de Bulma y su suave respiración golpea su torso.

Emboza una sonrisa mientras sus párpados se cierran y cae profundamente dormido.

 _Fin_

* * *

Autora

Solo me queda disculparme. Tarde demasiado, soy un desastre.

Si hay alguien que leía esta historia en sus inicios y ahora continúa leyedo (por milagro de dios) te doy permiso para que me odies, insultes e intentes asesinarme en los comentarios. Ya enserio, a ver si una reprimenda me ayuda a no bloquearme tanto.

Ya se... necesito terapia para el bloqueo ja, saludos!


End file.
